This invention relates to a method and apparatus for assisting the breathing of an infant suffering from minor ailments such as breathing and nasal congestion problems and the like due to, for example, a cold.
The invention also has application in the dispensing of therapeutic oils which may also assist in alleviating sleeping, coughing and relaxation problems in infants.